


Twist of Steele

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Laura and Remington have a little trouble with pregnancy. First printed: More Red Holt Steele #8. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Twist of Steele

TWIST OF STEELE

By: xffan_2000

E-mail: xffan_2000@yahoo.com

First printed: More Red Holt Steele #8

Summary: Laura and Remington have a little trouble with pregnancy.

Disclaimer: This Remington Steele story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. The author and this site do not own the characters and are in no way affiliated with Remington Steele, the actors, their agents, the producers, MTM Productions, the NBC Television Network or any station or network carrying the show in syndication, or anyone in the industry.

\-----------------------------------------

Laura stood at the bathroom sink, staring down at the small device in her hand. She couldn't believe the results, but home pregnancy tests were seldom wrong anymore. It had to be true.

She knew Remington was on the other side of the bathroom door awaiting the response. Laura had practically locked herself in the bathroom to avoid confronting him. But, it was unavoidable. Hell, she was married to him...sort of...she couldn't hope to avoid him forever.

A tear escaped and started its journey down her cheek. Laura wiped at it, sniffing quietly. All those nights she and Remington had made love, all the unexpected afternoon romps, all the time never using any sort of contraceptive. Something was bound to happen, but still Laura found this nearly impossible to believe. It couldn't happen to her. Could it? Internally, she desperately wanted to blame someone...herself, Remington, society, anyone. But, she couldn't. It was time to face up to the situation. Something had to be done. Something radical. A trip to a doctor was definitely in order.

Laura straightened her back, cleaned up her mess and turned. She paused only momentarily before opening the door to gather her composure once again. Slowly, she turned the knob and cracked the door.

On the bed sat Remington, chewing on his thumbnail. At the sight of Laura, he perked up, stopped gnawing his finger and nearly leapt to his feet.

"Well?" he prodded, almost afraid to approach her. The expression on her face wasn't one of joy.

"Well..." she began. Tears formed in her eyes again. She fought them, turning her head away from Remington for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, she faced him again and continued. "It was negative."

Remington's shoulders slumped. The look on his face was close to that of a small child who hadn't received what he wanted most for Christmas. For a moment, he didn't move, he only looked off into space.

"I'm sorry," was all Laura could manage.

Remington snapped his attention back to her. "Sorry? You? God, Laura, you don't have anything to be sorry about. It's...well...it's got to be me. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

Laura opened her mouth to say something in protest, but thought better of it. She didn't want to go through it all again. How many times had they done this? They must have been at it for at least six months with no success. It was obvious something somewhere wasn't working like it should, but without the help of a professional, they could spend many more months trying and failing and never knowing exactly where they were going wrong. Instead, Laura walked over to Remington and put her arms around him.

He returned the gesture, holding her close to his chest. "Time to call that doctor, eh?" he whispered.

"Looks like it," she agreed, hugging him tighter.

Remington was quiet for a few moments longer, but then Laura heard a tiny snicker. "Maybe we're doing it wrong."

Laura couldn't contain the giggle that escaped. "I seriously doubt that's the case."

"Perhaps we should keep practicing," Remington suggested, tilting Laura's head up with his finger under her chin. "At least until the doctor prescribes something else."

"Well..." Laura said, feigning deep thought, "...I suppose it couldn't hurt."

With that, Remington kissed Laura briefly then lifted her into his arms. "We'll get this right yet, love," he said, carrying her the short distance to the bed.

"I certainly hope so," she responded, pulling him down to her the moment he placed her on the mattress.

END


End file.
